Blissful torment
by ZurineCrystal
Summary: What happens when the demons in her past are reawakened? In the midst of their hunt for the horcruxes, Hermione Granger lets herself get swirled in a roller coaster ride by divulging in her past. What happens when she is later confronted with them? For Hermione, what lay ahead was a Blissful Torment. A Dramione fanfic R
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

_She felt like someone was sucking the life out of her. Dementor__s!__ Where __was__ her wand? She needed to produce a patronus! Harry! Where __was__ Harry? They __were__ going to kill her, she was sure! Expecto patronum! EXPECTO P__ATR__ONUM! Nothing. She still felt __as if__ she was suffocating__.__As if tongues of hot flames were licking at her. She didn't understand. Didn't Dementors bring unbearable coldness, sucking away heat?__ What __was__ going on?_

_Ron! Ronald! Where are you going? Please don't leave! _

_Pain. Such unbearable pain. Was she under Cruciatus curse? Why is no one coming to help her? Harry! _

_Ron! Oh Ron! Don't you understand? I love you! You're like the brother I never had! And so is Harry! He needs us! Ron! __Why aren't you saying anything?__ Don't leave me… Don't leave us! _

_Ron? What's happening to you… Ro…Malfoy! _

Hermione Granger awoke with a start. She was drenched in sweat and was shivering uncontrollably. Harry was lightly shaking her by the shoulder. The night's events hit Hermione with a sudden force and she jumped into Harry's arms with a cry. He hugged her back, comforting her while his eyes hardened at the shared memory. They golden trio, was no more.

They sat there hanging onto one another in silence for a while. But Hermione felt like she needed to breathe. She needed air. She needed to think, be alone... Saying so to Harry, Hermione left the tent. After checking whether the wards were intact, Hermione sat down with the book Dumbledore had given her, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. She wrapped her blanket tightly around her and tried as hard as she could to forget the awful nightmare she had, but in vain. She finally had to surrender to the horrible dream. She shuddered again. Ron leaving them was terrible. How could they do this without him? What if something happened to him?

She gasped as the last part of her dream came to haunt her. She was taken years back. To her first year. To her first day in this magical world. To the first day she met Draco Malfoy.


	2. Platform 9 and three quarters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first story so far, so please please don't judge too harshly :) This chapter has not been edited yet so just..you know...ignore all the extra comma's and such..ohh yeah a Beta needed :) This story is based on Hermione's point of view from the philosopher's stone to the Deathly Hallows. Quotes from the book will be used...for how can one write a harry potter story without the guidance from the queen herself? Really looking forward to you all reading this and please please do review. It would mean the world. Love ZC  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. How great woud it be, though? :D**

Stations were never one of the favorite places for Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They would prefer to sit idly in a germ-free sterile hospital room tending to their patient's teeth. However on this particular day their patients were the farthest thing in their mind as they rushed through the horde of irate passersby who kept giving them strange looks.

As far as the Grangers were concerned, they lived a fairly normal life. That is until the fateful day his daughter received a letter. A letter carried by an _owl!_ His daughter, the apple of his eyes, his strong-willed, beautiful, intelligent daughter received a letter from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione had been ecstatic!

"_Wizards! Dad! Magic exists!"_

No it doesn't. He really needed to have a talk with his next door neighbors and tell them to keep their son in tow. Pranks were one thing that Dr. Granger didn't tolerate.

His neglect was not very well taken by his daughter but he knew how to handle her. And handle her he did, until the day his fireplace turned a green in color. Oh yes! It flashed green in color and out came _a man. _A very short, elf like man. He had big round spectacles and was sporting a brown mustache too big for his face, his brown hair slicked down. That was the most unbelievable, crazy, out of the world, _magical _moment for Dr. Granger. Hermione's face shone with delight as the little man introduced himself as Professor Flitwick of Hogwarts.

A little while after that, the Grangers were brought to a very weird shopping area called the Diagon Alley and was busy buying books for Hermione along with Professor Flitwick. A month after the Diagon Alley incident, they found themselves here, in the King's Cross station running at breakneck towards the platform 9 and a three quarters. Wherever that was.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Hermione cried halting in her mid-stride.

"Where's platform nine and a three quarters?" She asked flabbergasted.

There was a platform 9 and a platform 10 with a brick wall barrier in between. A platform 9 and a three quarters was nowhere in sight. Hermione checked the time and groaned.

"Only 15 minutes to 11! I'm going to miss the train!" She started muttering to herself, her frantic eyes searching. Just then she caught the sight of a large trunk, as large as hers although more sophisticated, with a bird cage on top. Inside the bird cage was a sleek black _owl. _Hermione nearly fainted with giddy. Surely whoever it is would be going to Hogwarts. It was an _owl_ for crying out loud!

"C'mon! Follow me" Hermione said and rushed towards the trunk. A tall slender woman was standing next to the trunk. She was the most beautiful woman Hermione had ever seen. She had strawberry blonde silky hair that contrasted so perfectly with her pale face and cherry red lips. The long dark green coat she was wearing covered her completely almost giving her a mysterious aura. She held herself with quite an elegance completing the look. Hermione was awed!

"Excuse me ma'am" Hermione's voice was a squeal. The woman turned and regarded her. Hermione was rewarded with the coldest most exquisite blue eyes. Before Hermione could utter another word she heard a boy's voice.

"Let's go mother"

The boy came and stood next to the woman. Like the woman, he had strong features. His hair was a pale blond, almost silvery. His eyes grey with specs of silver, making them more vibrant against his pale complexion. He was taller than Hermione about 3 inches and was now regarding her with interest.

"Father will be waiting on the platform nine and three quarters." The boy said when it was clear that Hermione was not going to utter a single word.

"Platform nine and three quarters!" Hermione said suddenly. "Well where is it?" She demanded when the boy continued to stare at Hermione as if she was speaking gibberish.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You said platform nine and three quarters. You know where it is, don't you? I need to go there too! The train will be leaving soon u know. Goodness! What if I miss the train on my very first day? You have to help me" She said this all very fast and had an uncharacteristic bossy voice underlining her desperate voice.

"You're going to Hogwarts?" The boy asked amazed. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Brilliant!"

With that the pale haired-grey eyed boy held Hermione Granger's hand and started running….. towards the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. The realization dawned on Hermione a bit too late as she was busy laughing along with the boy. The last thing she heard before she 'entered' into the brick wall was her parent's scream.

What greeted Hermione as she emerged was a sight to behold. There was a scarlet steam engine next to a platform packed with people. A wrought-iron archway now stood at the place where the barrier had been with the words platform nine and three quarters on it. Hermione beamed delighted and turned towards the boy who was still clutching her hand. He was grinning from ear to ear as he stared back at her. They started towards the train when they were stopped short by a woman's voice. The boy's mother was there now along with a very much freaked out Grangers. Without a glance at Hermione she led the boy away from them towards a tall blonde man. His father, Hermione guessed.

She gasped when she realized something.

"Hey!" She called out. When they turned she said. "I still don't know your name!" She sounded like her life depended on his answer.

He smiled.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione smiled back, completely oblivious to the cold death stare that was sent her way.


	3. Mudblood

**Author's note: Helllooo everyone! I've added some quotes from the books in this chapter. I'm NOT taking any credits for those. The quotes are in BOLD (Highlighted) so that you will know. I like writing so I write! :) Hope you like it. It's Hermione's POV. Always Hermione's POV. **

**NOT EDITED. so all the Grammer Nazis...just chill ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not, no sir I don't, own Harry Potter or it's characters.**

**Love u! ZC**

* * *

"Don't worry mom. I'll be all right" Hermione said for the umpteenth time as she hugged her mother, tears escaping her own eyes. Putting on a bright smile she waved to her parents and stepped on the train.

Excitement was heavy in the air.

Everywhere she looked, she saw people laughing and crying, bidding farewell to their family and reuniting with old friends with arms wide open. Hermione took in the scene with a smile. This was the beginning. The beginning of an era.

Just then she noticed a large family of red heads. They had flaming red hair and freckles on their faces. There were a set of twins, a boy Hermione's age, a small girl and their mother. The elder woman was trying to remove something on the nose of the boy around Hermione's age.

**"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free. **

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. **

**"Shut up," said the boy. **

_What an idiot! _ Hermione thought as she dismissed them from her mind.

Waving one last time to her parents, Hermione stepped inside the train. She searched for a compartment that was empty and came across the red haired dirt-in-his-nose boy. He opened the door of a compartment and she heard him ask. **"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full."** Deciding that she would rather not go near _that _compartment Hermione slid open the next compartment. A round faced boy was sitting in the compartment with a rather miserable look in his face.

"What happened?"

"My toad….I've lost it" The round faced boy began. "I'm Neville by the way. Neville Longbottom."

"Hermione Granger" She beamed and started the search of Neville's toad.

Deciding that she would enquire some of the students about the toad Hermione started going from compartment to compartment. At last she reached the compartment where the red haired boy entered.

"I already checked there" Neville said as he reached her.

"Let's check again" Hermione said.

And together they pushed open the compartment's door.

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,"**

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it,"** The ginger said while the boy sitting next to him nodded. The red head had a wand in his hand and Hermione quickly lost interest in the toad. Was she going to see magic before they even reached Hogwarts?

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then**" With that she sat down. The boy, though he looked surprised started chanting while waving his wand.

**"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." **He waved his wand…Nothing happened. Was that even magic!? Hermione was sure it wasn't. She read enough to know when it was and said so. Even though it didn't seem like either of the boy appreciated her speaking her mind, Hermione was undeterred. She smiled as she introduced herself.

"I'm Ron Weasley," The red head muttered. "Harry Potter, "said the raven haired boy.

"Are you really…" With that Hermione started a conversion with the The-boy-who-lived and his red headed friend.

After they left the compartment, Neville headed towards to their own compartment so that he could go and change to school robe. Hermione started to go in the opposite directions and came face to face with the pale haired boy.

"Draco!" She beamed.

Draco Malfoy, however was looking at her with an incomprehensible look in his face.

"Have you seen a toad?" Hermione asked thinking about Neville.

"What?! No" Draco said surprised.

"Well it seems Neville, a boy in my compartment, lost his…" Hermione's voice faltered as Draco suddenly turned the other way and started to leave.

"Draco? Hey Draco! MALFOY!"

At that Draco turned around. Hermione also noted two very large boys coming and standing behind Draco. Almost as if his body guards. They both were looking at her in disgust with identical horrible sneers on their faces.

"Stop talking to me Mudblood." Hermione stood shocked, mouth hanging open, unable to comprehend what Draco meant by that. What in the devil's name was a Mudblood? His two friends snickered. Draco just looked...cold.

"Come on!" He motioned to them and they started walking towards the compartment Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived, was currently residing, stuffing his face with chocolates and sweets.

Hermione could care less though. She felt a dull thudding in her chest and her previous happiness seemed to have left her. She slowly moved towards her compartment and sat next to a sulking Neville.

"Neville" She started after a couple of minutes.

"Yea?"

"What's a Mudblood?"

* * *

" 'Mione'! You all right?" Harry sat beside her, effectively putting an end to Hermione's thoughts. She merely nodded. Harry was not fooled though. He took her hand in his and gently squeezed them.

"Harry" She whispered and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" He rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture.

"The past" Hermione said simply and closed her eyes.

Images, memories, faces flew in front her eyes and she grasped onto another memory. She was able to hear Harry's voice in a distant. His voice was a comfort, for what she was about to relive was another haunting memory.


	4. Wounded

**Author's note: New chapter. Quotes from the queen is included :) you guys know how I roll! Anyway hope you enjoy it! R&R Love ZC**

**NOT EDITED. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Kinda wish though... :D**

* * *

Hermione ignored Malfoy after the disastrous accident in Hogwarts Express. It was an easy task for the fact that she and Malfoy were sorted in separate house. She was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. Why wasn't she surprised?

Malfoy avoided her as well. Yet this particular day he, along with his two _friends, _heapproached the Gryffindor table. He was wearing a hateful smirk which Hermione now recognize as the trademark _Malfoy look_. He was not however coming towards her but towards Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Knowing the animosity between them she quickly started reading her copy of Hogwarts: A history. She couldn't help but hear them anyway.

**"I'd take you on anytime on my own, " Malfoy was saying. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room"**

This is bad. So so so very bad. A wizard's duel! What if something happened to Harry? What if something happened to Dr…Malfoy? She had to stop this. With that thought Hermione stood up and went towards the boys.

She tried, she tried so very hard, to change their mind about the duel. She tried to reason with them. She even threatened them with the mention of losing their house points.

**"It's really none of your business," Harry said **when she was done. His face determined. His eyes showed annoyance in them.

**"Good-bye," said Ron.**

_To hell with them_. Hermione thought as she left the idiots. Frustration evident on her face. There was only one other way. She did NOT want to do that. But just the thought of the wizards duel had her pace fastening. She had to do it. There was just no other way.

She left the great hall in search of him and found him for once alone under the tree beside the lake. She started towards him. Dread slowing her down. Hearing her approach his posture visibly stiffened.

"I thought I told you that I needed a minute Goyle" His voice held an aura of command. As if he was demanding it. It caused Hermione to freeze. She could not utter another word.

As the silence grew, Malfoy's impatience grew along with it. With a sigh of annoyance he turned to face her. His face changed from exasperation to surprise and back to annoyance.

"What do you want Granger?" He demanded.

"Don't do it" Hermione's voice was a squeal.

"Don't do what?"

"The duel. Don't do it Malfoy. It's not safe. Especially when you both know so little magic. It could be dangerous." It was funny how all the excuses she gave Harry was irrelevant and so far away from her mind at the time. All she could think about was his safety.

"You, Granger will not tell _me, _A Malfoy, what to do and what not to do. You should not be even talking to me."

With that Malfoy left the river side, left Hermione. She felt an odd sensation. She felt devastated. She felt a lump in her throat. And her eyes prickled. It was the first time she cried because of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"We should not be staying here for long." Harry's voice brought her back to present. He was right of course. But how could she let herself leave this place. If they did leave this riverbank it would be impossible for Ron to find them.

The breakfast was spent in silence. Both of them in their own thoughts. Both of them thinking about their lost friend. About the departure, about the heated argument.

"_**What's the problem?"**_

"_**There's no problem, not according to you, anyway."**_

"_**Spit it out, will you?"" **_

"_**We thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron, standing up, "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"**_

"_**Ron! Take off the locket. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."**_

"_**Yeah, he would," **_

"_**You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than""**_

"_**I didn't say it like that Harry, I didn't!"**_

"_**So why are you still here? Go home then" **_

"_**Yeah, maybe I will!" **_

"_**Then GO!" **_

"_**Are you staying or what?"**_

"_**Yes…yes, I'm staying, Ron, we said we would go with Harry, we said we would help"—"**_

"_**I get it. You choose him."**_

"_**Ron, no…please…come back, come back!"**_

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's hand bringing her tear drenched eyes to him. His eyes, though miserable, said one thing. _It's time._

It was. After packing and needlessly repacking again and again in the hope that Ron would come back, Harry and Hermione grasped hands and Disapparated, reappearing on a windswept heather-covered hillside.

After letting go of Harry, Hermione went and sat down on a large rock. Her body wrecking with sobs. She could hear Harry casting the spells which was usually her task. Her mind wandering into yet another memory.


	5. Chamber Of Secrets

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please please read and review. :) Hope u guys like it. I'm having the time of my life writing this so i really really hope that u guys enjoy as much while reading it!**

**(YES. QUOTES WILL BE THERE AS I TRIED TO BRING AS MINIMUM CHANGE AS POSSIBLE TO THE MAIN STORY LINE.)**

**NOT EDITED.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

It was their second year in Hogwarts. Hermione's feeling towards Malfoy had turned from dislike to hatred drastically. It wasn't an uneasy task regarding the fact that Malfoy seems to act like a douchebag in almost all the situations. So far she had avoided any one-on-one conversation with the preposterous person.

She and Ron were in the quidditch field waiting for the Gryffindor team to show up. Ron, being Ron, was delighting himself with toast and marmalade.

"Do you ever tire yourself from eating?" Hermione asked, disgust evident in her voice.

"What?" His mouth full of food.

"Ewww!" Hermione cried as Ron accidently spit some of his food on her. "Thank god!" She said as she saw Harry and the team entering the field.

**"Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron incredulously.**

**"Haven't even started, Wood's been teaching us new moves." Harry called back.**

Saying so he mounted the broom and kicked into the air. Harry really was an excellent player, Hermione mused as she watched her friend fly. She wasn't envious of him. God no, she would rather die than fly, really fly up in a broom. Be it a Cleansweep five or a Nimbus 2000. She would rather keep both her feet touching the ground, thank you.

As she looked down with the intention of reading her copy of _Gilderoy Lockart; Magical me_, a shimmer of white-blonde hair caught her eye. Malfoy. He was wearing Slytherin quidditch robes and was marching towards the field with fellow Slytherins.

"What is Malfoy doing down there?"

"He's their new seeker!" Ron said dramatically, his toast forgotton in his hand.

From the looks of it the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had gotten themselves in a heated discussion. One which involves Harry's face to turn into a shade of bright red and which made Malfoy's smirk more devious and if possible more hateful.

"C'mon!" Ron muttered. Hermione begrudgingly followed, not wanting to get any closer to Malfoy than she had to.

**"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" **

**"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly.**

Hermione nearly sighed as the inevitable happened. Malfoy started bullying Ron and the Gryffindors. He looked over the moon. Yet Hermione could not help but compare this boy, who seemed so smug to the laughing boy who held her hand and led her through the platform barrier. That boy looked happy. Genuinely happy. It had warmed her heart to see such joy. Thinking of that memory brought a familiar pang in her chest which in turn caused her blood to boil. How dare he!

**"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." **

Hermione couldn't help but say. Anger, a glowing fire in her big brown eyes.

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

**"No one asked your opinion, you fiIthy little Mudblood," he spat.**

Hermione's eyes bulged out. It was the second time she heard that word. Both times the word came from Malfoy. Both the times directed towards her. Both the times aimed as an insult. Both the times it hurt. Through her now glassy eyes Hermione saw Malfoy's face fall. Was it regret she saw in his grey eyes? She was not sure. She, oblivious to the uproar caused by his words stared directly into his eyes. Keeping the tears that threatened to fall at bay. She would not back down. Malfoy's face now was free of that speck of emotion that Hermione thought she saw. Instead of regret, his eyes showed indifference. Instead of remorse, he was now sporting a smug look.

**"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy**!" Ron pointed his wand furiously at Malfoy's face.

A jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

Her _moment _with Malfoy had ended with Ron's horribly gone wrong spell. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

* * *

Ron…Hermione sighed resurfacing from her memory land. He really was something. Despite the many times she had disagreements with Ron she was confident to say that he is that one person who would fight a duel for her. He would always be there for her, as a friend, as a savior. This is really the reason why Ron's departure is affecting her so much. To such an extent.

Hermione knew that it would be a waste to try and talk to Harry about Ron. So by a silence agreement they didn't mention Ron for the next several days. However, their progress on finding more about the horcruxes was a futile attempt. They had been reaching dead ends. Frustration caused the two friends to get distant. There was no laughter in their eyes. Only polite conversations. Hermione suspected that whenever Harry took out the marauder's map that he was looking for Ginny. Ginny…Ginny Weasley. The love of his life. The sister of Ron Weasley.

The thought of Ginny brought another memory to Hermione's mind. Another memory when they were in their second year.

* * *

THE CHAMBER OF THE SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Hermione had been too shocked by the words and the horribly disturbing sight of a petrified Mrs. Norris to do anything but stare. The passage soon filled with the students who had finished their feast and was now heading towards their respective houses. The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Then someone shouted through the quiet.

**"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"**

It was Draco Malfoy. His cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. Hermione's gaze flitted towards him. Seeing his cold, grinning _almost inhuman_ expression caused the slight iota of feeling she had towards him to turn into raging hate. Any hint of doubt she held inside her died in that moment.

Maybe Malfoy realized the turmoil of emotions fluctuating inside of her, maybe he didn't, but he was no longer grinning as she refused to look down from his stare.

The shout from Malfoy caused filch to come and soon the teachers were filling inside the passageway. Despite the many attempts of Filch to frame Harry, they were let off the hook. However the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets was not far from their mind.

After reading the same sentence from the _Standard books of spells grade 2_ Hermione slammed her book shut mimicking Ron.

**"Who can it be, though? Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"**

**"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"**

With a pang Hermione realized who he was talking about. No…Despite what he said, what he did, Hermione was very much convinced that Malfoy would not do that. He is a spoiled rich brat. That is all. Hermione could not believe, she would not believe that he is capable of evil.

**"If you're talking about Malfoy -"** She began.

**"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him - `You'll be next, Mudbloods!'- come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him -"**

It was true that he said that. His words were still ringing in her ears. No, she wouldn't believe…

**"Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."**

**"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son ..."**

**"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible ..."** Their theories were hard to argue with. And debating with them just because her gut instinct told her something else did not put much weight into her argument.

**"But how do we prove it?" **said Harry.

**"There might be a way," **Hermione said even as her subconscious started screaming in denial. This might get them in trouble. This might get _Malfoy _in trouble. **"Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."**

* * *

Hermione remembered how she and the boys spent hours in the Moaning Myrtles bathroom busily making the polyjuice potion. And how when finally the time came she was not able to join them. The reason being; she turned into a cat. A small smile played on her lips as she remembered _that _disastrous moment. The look on Harry and Ron's face was prizeless. Of course the 12-year-old Hermione didn't think so. Finding out that Malfoy was not the heir of Slytherin was a relief to Hermione in more ways than she would care to admit. To be proven right, for once about Malfoy felt like a balm to the pain.

The turning point in that year for Hermione was when she herself got petrified. Hermione remembered the excitement she felt when she realized what resided in the chamber of secrets. She had been reading _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_ when the part about the Basilisk caught her eyes. It all fit. Perfectly. As soon as she realized it she told the Ravenclaw prefect to always use a mirror and check around the corner before turning. Though puzzled, the prefect did so and it was then that she saw it.

Big yellow orbs looked straight into her eyes through the mirror. She felt as if someone was sucking the warmth out of her. It was as if she was pulled into this darkness that was tempting, oh so very tempting to lose herself into. She felt cold, as if ice was placing themselves as sheets around her body. She felt herself fall but the pain from the fall was like a pin prick compared to the cold sensation inside her. She felt so cold that it hurt. It truly hurt. But the incredible part was when she was able to comprehend what was going on around her. She had seen Professor McGonagall's devastated shocked face. She had seen Harry and Ron's anguish when they saw her. But it was not their reaction that Hermione was thinking about now. No…it was the reaction of the person's that wished this exact fate on her. Right now she was thinking about the look on Draco Malfoy's face.


	6. Promise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS INVOLVES A LITTLE BIT OF DRAMIONE. I'M TRYING NOT TO MOVE THEIR RELATIONSHIP AS THEY ARE STILL QUITE YOUNG. DON'T WORRY IT'S RATED MATURE FOR A REASON. ;) HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**NOT EDITED**

******DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! YES. SAD ISN'T IT?  
**

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Mr. Malfoy. This is the hospital wing! Do be—"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"MR. MALFOY!" Madam pomfrey's voice now tinged with irritation.

What was going on? Why is Malfoy behaving like…well… Malfoy? But it still didn't explain what he was doing in the hospital wing. Especially with all the victims of the attack in the wing. And who is he trying to find? If only she could move… Hermione felt movement from her left side and felt the mattress on her bed squeeze under pressure. Someone had sat on her bed. Warm hands wrapped around her cold ones. There was stinging pain at first but then the warmth had won over and she felt a sizzling heat on her left palm.

"Please be all right." A whisper, a sound only meant for her ear.

She knew that voice. She recognizes the voice. How could she not? When it was the very same voice that torments her every day and haunts her every night. Draco Malfoy…

"Please don't die…" It was a plea that, despite how much she tried not to feel, tore at her heart. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't say anything. Even if she did she very much reckoned that she would not know what she would have said. Would she say something to distress him further or would she comfort him to ease his pain? She didn't know. After several quite moments Malfoy stood up. Yet just before leaving he gave a fleeting kiss on her forehead. The warmth from that kiss stayed with her into the wee hours of the night.

This started a whole new episode of Malfoy visiting her, unknown to anyone but Madam Pomfrey. He would stay with her for hours without a single word being said. His visits were always like the first time. He would hold her hand and right before he leaves he would give her a kiss on the forehead. Despite all that had happened, despite all the visits from Harry and Ron, Hermione found herself waiting for Malfoy's visits every day.

"I miss you…" He said one such night. "I don't know why but I do." Hermione's heart sped. "I'm sorry" He sighed. No more words were being said after that day. He would visit her and sit with her.

Time sped by. Professor Sprout was finally able to make the remedy for the petrified victims of the basilisk. Hermione felt like she was awakened from a deadly dreamless sleep. Warmth engulfed her razing the ice coldness out. She felt like she was set free from a body binding curse. She was able to _move _again. Really move. It was such a relief that she nearly cried. Then remembering the events that had occurred in her 'absence' Hermione hurried towards the hall where the main feast was held. The minute she saw Harry she ran towards him.

"**You solved it! You solved it!" **Her yell was loud enough for everyone in the great hall to hear. Hermione could care less. She engulfed harry in a big bear hug, a wide grin on her face. Everything was perfect. The basilisk was gone. Ginny was saved. She was all right and Malfoy…well Malfoy had gone back to being Draco again. Her grin grew even wider if that was possible. After several moments she let go of Harry and gave Ron an awkward handshake.

After seating herself, Hermione's searching gaze shifted to the Slytherin table. What she saw almost made her topple over. Pansy Parkinson was hanging onto Draco Malfoy, her eyes filled with wonder as she stared at Malfoy. Her hand every now and then touched Malfoy's shoulder in a not-so-subtle gesture. Malfoy however, was giving her the least bit of interest, his attention fixed solely on Hermione. His face flushed. His grey eyes as dark as the sky on a storm. Blood drained from her face as she saw him lift Parkinson's hand and give a slow deliberate kiss on her wrist, his eyebrows raised, eyes still fixed on Hermione. As if challenging her. Demanding her to show a reaction... Everything was _not _perfect.

* * *

Hermione sighed. She was tired. Tired of crying for Ron. Tired of all the memories of Malfoy that seems to haunt her night and day. Tired of not talking to Harry. Tired of not being able to find anything on Horcruxes. Tired of reading and re-reading every damn page of the book that Dumbledore had given her.

Feeling resentful she dived into her bag, elbow deep and fished for the portrait of Phineas Nigellus and propped it up in the chair. It wasn't that much of a big help. Phineas Nigellus seemed to be one of the few who kept Snape at his utmost respect. Inspite of this he would prove himself helpful by giving scraps of information about the happenings at Hogwarts. There was no news of Ron. Nothing he said indicated that Ron had gone back to Hogwarts. Neither did he say about Malfoy. Of course, it was expected, regarding the circumstances. She forced herself not to think about _that. _

She wanted, oh how she wanted, to talk to her best friend about him. To tell him everything. To have someone understand her and share her dismay. Yet she knew that Harry wouldn't understand. No, Malfoy had always been a vile person when it came to Harry. Their hatred towards each other elevated particularly in their third year. Hermione flushed as she remembered how she felt when she saw him for the first time that year. He had grown at least a foot and was now sporting broad shoulders. He had well developed muscles though how he managed that she still had no idea. Even with all these changes Malfoy still failed to change the one thing that Hermione wished he did.

* * *

They were in the carriage on their way towards Hogwarts. The carriage stopped and Harry stepped down following Hermione. She didn't know where he came from or when but she saw him the instance she stepped down. Draco Malfoy stood next to the carriage with a smug look on his face.

"**You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"** Saying so Malfoy had elbowed past his way towards Harry.

Hermione zoned out as soon as she saw Malfoy. His appearance, his voice, everything lured her. Towards what, she didn't know. When he brushed past her, that slight touch brought on a series of Goosebumps that made her shiver uncontrollably. It was as if Malfoy was in sync with her thoughts. The moments she shivered he gave her a subtle look. A very brief glance. A glance that was filled with heat. One that no other person would have caught onto had they not been looking. But Hermione was. She could not help but look.

After the fleeting glance at her, Malfoy face made a dramatic change. He was now grinning maliciously, his taunting eyes on Harry. Hermione's moment of insanity lifted as well. She was getting riled up as she listened to Malfoy ridiculing Harry. So he fainted. Big deal, it was not something to tease someone about. Harry was faced with dementors. Anyone could have fainted. _The bastard!_

Giving Malfoy a scathing glance she marched towards the great hall, Harry and Ron following behind her.

The next day the trio started their first day. The three of them started heading towards Hagrid's hut after Transfiguration. Hagrid was teaching them Care of Magical Creatures this year.

"For Merlin's sake Ron! I'm not going to finish the Professor Flitwick's essay for you. The schools barely started! How can you be lacking behind?"

"Blimey Hermione! It's just charms. You love charms!" He turned to Harry for support, who was smart enough not to say anything.

"Here we are." Harry almost sounded relieved, finally reaching Hagrid's. "Hello Hagrid" Hermione smiled brightly.

"Well tha's Professor Hagrid fer yeh 'Mione" Hagrid chortled.

Draco Malfoy turned towards the sound of the laughter. He sneered as he saw them. Hermione ignored him. Smiling fiercely at Harry she followed Hagrid towards the area where he had arranged for the class to take place.

Hermione was a bit terrified about what creature Hagrid would introduce to them. Knowing Hagrid, she wouldn't be surprised even if he brought a Norwegian Ridgeback to the class (Hagrid had one as a pet once!). To her great despair she was not far from wrong. What was awaiting them was the most bizarre creature Hermione had ever seen.

Their bodies and hind legs and tails were that of a horse and their front legs, wings and heads of an eagle. Several kids moaned (Ron included) while some snickered. And by some, she meant Malfoy and his cronies.

"Hippogriffs! Beau'ful, aren't they?" Yes, Hermione agreed. They were beautiful.

Hagrid started instructing the students on how to deal with the hippogriffs. Malfoy and his _friends _had stopped listening and were talking in an undertone. How he managed to always find that special spot reserved in her thoughts, Hermione didn't know. Merlin knows how _charming_ he is. Trying not to think about Malfoy, Hermione concentrated on the lesson. Harry was first to volunteer and go near the hippogriff. Hermione didn't realize it but she had been holding her breath the whole time harry was there. When he came back, successful—the hippogriff had accepted him—Hermione pounced on him giving him a bone crushing hug. Harry was giving her one of his brilliant smiles which she could not help but return.

With the intent of going near a hippogriff herself Hermione braced herself and started moving. That was when Malfoy spoke. Not to her. To the hippogriff. He was petting the hippogriff – Buckbeak- which meant that the hippogriff had accepted him as well. She let out a sigh of relief.

"**This is very easy, I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it...I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Malfoy was saying to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?**

_Oh Draco! _Why does he have to act all roguish and bloody stupid? In the very next moment, right before her eyes, Buckbeak shot towards Malfoy, who now lay as a pile of mess on the grass. The front of his robes covered in blood. His cries died out by the screams of the students. Hagrid was trying to get Buckbeak under control. Hermione…well…Hermione had forgotten how to breathe. She stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide open, her hand wrapped around her wand, her face filled with emotions she was not able to hide.

"**I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" **Draco wailed.

Hermione wanted to smack Malfoy on the head. She wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to jump up and down, she wanted to pound on him, never to let go. If Malfoy could cook up a story like that, could act so brilliantly then clearly he is not hurt that badly isn't it?

Hermione had started running, intent on helping him in any way she could. She held the gate open for Hagrid as he carried away a howling Malfoy. Hermione made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were staring into her brown ones. Though his act might have been an exaggeration of his pain, his eyes showed nothing but agony. No one, even Draco Malfoy could act so well. Just as they passed by her - Malfoy's hand which had been dropped carelessly at his side - caressed her arm. Without a second thought Hermione squeezed the limp hand. Malfoy's eyes darkened, silver pools swimming in them. They had been hidden from the view of others, thanks to Hagrid, so no one noticed this exchange.

There had been plea in his eyes. Hermione's eyes showed promise. Promise to be there with him. Soon…


	7. Foulsome Evil Little Cockroach!

**Author's note: Heyya! I really really hope that you guys are enjoying this coz I am :) I love writing this story and writing this exhilirating couple, Gryffindor princess and Slytherin King is just not easy. No, not easy at all. Anyway I hope that I kept the characters in their element. Yes yes quotes will be there.  
**

**NOT EDITED (DO I NEED A BETA? TELL ME)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't , you don't , frankly no one does own Harry Potter. (Well except you are the queen herself and in that case, how is my writing? :D)**

**Love You all **

**ZC**

* * *

With the device Professor McGonagall had given, Hermione was able to visit Malfoy on a daily basis, without missing any of her class. Even that dreadful day when Malfoy was first attacked, Hermione desperately counted the time when she could be alone and could use her time turner.

As soon as she was alone in her four poster bed, she took out the time turner and turned it the exact number of loops that was required. A quarter of a circle. A wild array of activities rushed past her in a hurried motion and in the blink of an eye, Hermione saw that the sunlight was again shining brightly from her window. She checked her watch. A half past eight. That meant that they would be on their way to the class. She quickly dashed towards Hagrid's hut taking care not to be seen by anyone. She hid behind the wall when she saw Harry, Ron and herself walking towards the hut.

"_For Merlin's sake Ron! I'm not going to finish the Professor Flitwick's essay for you. The schools barely started! How can you be lacking behind?"_

"_Blimey Hermione! It's just charms. You love charms!"_

"_Here we are." _

Hermione's frantic gaze searched for the familiar slivery blonde hair. He stood at the other edge of the hut, looking perfectly unharmed, and was saying something to Crabbe who had a confused look on his face. Hagrid's laughter grabbed his attention and his gaze swept towards _The_ _Hermione. _His gaze turned into a glare as she smiled brightly at Harry.

For the next half hour Hermione sat idly waiting for the dreadful incident to happen. However, she could not help but notice Malfoy's silent brooding gazes directed towards her when she was not looking. When Harry had gone towards the hippogriff and Hermione had gone still, nearly white with fright, Malfoy had been just as still, only he wasn't looking at Harry, his eyes only on her. His expression unfazed though his posture was rigid. And when Hermione had given Harry the hug when he got back, Malfoy's eyes had turned ravenous. He looked ready to kill. He then strode towards a Hippogriff.

Hermione closed her eyes. She had no strength in her to re-watch what happened. She, however, could not help but listen to Malfoy'screams. She opened her eyes just in time to see Hagrid cross the gate. _The Hermione _had stood there with her hand, the same hand that squeezed Malfoy's, clutched to her heart. Malfoy, on Hagrid's arm had a content look on his face. A hint of the old _Draco_ in his smile.

She followed Hagrid quietly until Hagrid had handed Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey's care. When he left, Hermione waited until Madam Pomfrey tended to Malfoy's wounds. As soon as she left, Hermione entered and closed the curtains that hung surrounding Malfoy's bed. From the looks of it, Malfoy had been given a sleeping potion to help ease the pain.

Hermione gently laid a hand on his forehead. He whimpered, half conscious.

"You all right?" Hermione asked gently.

At the sound of her voice, Malfoy startled. He had just enough strength to open his eyes into slits.

"Perfect" His grin was disarming and so very charmingly different from his usual smirks.

"Why did you do it?" Malfoy's grin disappeared.

"Because that's who I am. I do and I say mean things. Things that would, things that _should_ make you hate me."

It was pitiful that Hermione actually believed it. She believed he could do worse. She feared he was right on some level. One of these days, he might do something that would end whatever it is that was between them. Yet she remained quiet. Faithful to her first friend she visited him several times a day. There had been no skin-on-skin contact yet the tension that grew between them was delightfully stimulating. Neither talked about anything serious. Hermione would bring all her homework and would do it there. Sometimes Draco would help, the other times he would continue to watch her silently.

* * *

Hermione was in her potions class when the whole class buzzed with excitement. Ron swore under his breath and Harry had squished his Shrivelfig in two.

"You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to skin it" Hermione hissed. Harry ignoring her, kept his eyes fixed on the classroom door. She followed his gaze and sucked in her breathe when she saw Draco Malfoy lounging lavishly against the door frame. His smirk set in his face.

Pansy Parkinson was at his side instantly and was touching his face, cooing, smothering him with kisses. Hermione resisted the urge to gag.

The whole class was spent with Malfoy tormenting poor Ron and Harry. He was back to his old self again. His taunts were not just witty, they were callous. The rest of the class she avoided his gaze, dismissing him from her mind and hopefully from her heart.

Her hurried exit must have been peculiar for she heard Ron mutter. **"Do you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?"** She closed her eyes as she set her timer to go the next class.

* * *

Hermione was having a horrible time at Hogwarts. It wasn't just the fact that Malfoy had gone back to being a snob. It was more than that. Harry and Ron had been angry with Hermione. Ron more so than Harry. He claimed that Crookshanks ate scabbers. Continuously arguing with both her best friends was draining her emotionally. Not that the stupid gits would realize that. Her workload worsened the matter. She simply couldn't keep up with them, even with her time turner. As a result she found herself going to Hagrid's more often and crying her eyes out. He helped calm Hermione for a bit, and then when she returned to Hogwarts she would be the recipient of Malfoy's brooding gaze. She could feel those silver orbs boring holes behind her back. The last blow to Hermione's horrible incidents for the year was when she received Hagrid's letter. Buckbeak was going to be executed. Because of Malfoy!

Hermione could really kill him. She really wanted to. How could he do this? Yes, Buckbeak hurt Malfoy. Yes he was injured. But he _did _insult it. He didn't abide the rules. No one had the right to do what he did. Just because he is Luscius Malfoy's son did not give him the right to execute the poor thing. Draco Malfoy better be ready… An enraged Hermione was not someone he would want to deal with.

The three of them headed towards Hagrid's hut, Buckbeak's execution was to be held that day. Hermione's already enraged anger rocketed roof tops as she saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sniggering, their gazes on Hagrid's hut. They heard the approach of the trio and turned around.

"Ahh, come to enjoy the show have we?" Draco joked,

"YOU! YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL, LITTLE COCKROACH!" Hermione could not hold back. All the anger, all the frustration that she held inside of her bubbled over and spilled out. She headed straight towards Malfoy, who now had a panicked look on his face. Good.

She raised her wand, it's tip grazing Malfoy's chin.

"Come on Hermione, he's not worth it." Ron said causing Hermione to lower her wand. He was right. It would be letting Malfoy off the hook if she _just _cursed him. She needed him to feel physical pain. Feel something because right now the git that was enjoying buckbeak's death was not the Malfoy_ she _knew.

Malfoy relaxed as she lowered her wand. He started to laugh, a nervous toned down laugh. Yet a laugh, nonetheless. Big Mistake. Hermione turned and punched him squarely in the face.

BAMN!

She broke his nose.

* * *

An expression akin to a smile flitted across Hermione's face as she remembered the incident. She had been quite proud of herself for the fact that she broke his nose. She even heard his bones break! Served him right for being such a knucklehead. And she didn't fret. No, not even for a second. She deemed herself above all the girls, who would have been tending to his nose while he cried like a baby. No she proved herself that she was not one of those girls that dissolve into a mass of puddle when he gave them the least bit of attention.

Hermione remembered perfectly well, the effect he had on girls. Especially ever since their fourth year.

Fourth year… that was an unforgettable year...


End file.
